Starman: Aliens
by mrwiseman-2
Summary: After a much needed reunion, the Forrester/Haydens welcome the birth of Scott and Amy's son. After a few weeks of serenity in Illinois, the family journeys west. When car trouble strands them in an "alien" hot spot, a local man with mental health issues accidentally discovers who they are. Can Scott keep the man from losing his grip on reality?


**Starman: Aliens**

_After a much needed reunion, the Forrester/Haydens welcome the birth of Scott and Amy's son. After a few weeks of serenity in Illinois, the family journeys west. When car trouble strands them in an "alien" hot spot, a local man with mental health issues accidentally discovers who they are. Can Scott keep the man from losing his grip on reality?_

Washington D.C...

"Agent Fox, I followed up on the two leads, but Amy Parker of Nelsville, and Amy Hayden of Fairmont, turned out not to be our alien. One is a nun checking in to the hospital for an appendectomy and the other is pregnant but originally from Japan."

"Damn it," Fox said in frustration as he threw down a folder on his desk. "Right now that female is about ready to give birth to heaven knows what...and we have not one real lead."

"We do know she isn't traveling with Hayden or Forrester anymore," Wylie said and continued, "According to the construction company where Hayden worked no one saw her and he even told a few that she was out of town."

Fox rolled his eyes at Wylie's constant need to restate what they already knew.

"Great, but where does that get us? We have no idea where the female went or who she was with," Fox said doing a better job than usual at controlling his temper.

"I bet she was with someone though...I can't imagine she's be on her own...getting all big and everything," Wylie said mostly to himself. He'd learned long ago never to make a loud declarative statement in George Fox's presence.

Fox did his best to ignore Wylie, but all at once what Wylie said made sense.

"Of course, we haven't considered who could be with her...," George Fox said getting excited by his new thoughts. "It could be anyone, but more than likely it would be someone they have history with... "

Fox stood up from his desk and wracked his brain.

"They had to have split up in Virginia...There was a doctor there. I want agents sent to that town to watch him. What would be better than having a doctor they have hornswoggled to deliver the baby...it would allow them to circumvent my hospital alerts," Fox said thinking aloud. Then he looked again to Wylie, "Check out any other medical professionals that they have interacted with in the past."

Wylie nodded and left the room while he was still ahead.

Three days later... Chicago...

The skyline of Chicago loomed over their heads as Paul and Scott made their way to meet the woman who had been their best ally and best friend.

Liz Baines had not changed much in the four years since they first met. They had agreed to meet in a small diner. When she saw them she rushed at them with hugs. It was as if time had never passed.

"You have come a long way you two," Liz said as they all sat down in a booth.

"You have no idea," Scott said giving his dad a sideways glance.

"What happened to that fourteen year old boy at the train station? Scott you are married? You should have seen my face when I learned of that _and_ a baby on the way."

Scott smiled, "He came as a surprise to me too. I hope to get back to Amy before he is born."

On that note, Paul asked what they came to ask, "Where are Amy and Jenny?"

Liz smiled, "Unless they have moved they are ay 9563 Sweetbriar Lane in Carter, Illinois. It is two hours west of here. I assume you will be leaving me immediately, or can I buy you lunch?"

Paul looked at Scott, and Scott looked anxiously back.

Before they could say a thing, Liz said, "How about I order you some hamburgers to go."

Paul said gratefully, "Thank you, Liz Baines."

Within fifteen minutes they had their food and said goodbye to their most faithful friend. Paul felt a twinge of sadness in their leaving. In other circumstance he would have liked to have spent time with Liz Baines. He and Scott owed her their very lives. Nonetheless, to be so close to Amy and Jenny, they had to keep going.

Paul volunteered to drive to Carter, afraid Scott would speed all the way there. Scott had to laugh because he found he had to constantly remind his dad to slow down as they hit the highway.

Paul replied, "I guess I am excited."

Scott smiled, "Me too, but now would not be a good time to get pulled over by the cops."

Paul nodded in agreement.

In record time they turned off onto an exit leading to Carter. The "_Welcome to Carter"_ sign on the edge of town quickened both their hearts. As they turned onto a long gravel road called Sweetbriar Lane, Scott hoped they didn't get pulled over, for he had long abandoned his requests for Paul to slow down.

Carter, IL...

Dr. Ellen Dukow had made her daily exam of Amy Hayden. She had been there four days and Amy's bedroom was fully equipped and ready for the delivery.

Jenny had contemplated how Ellen had managed to get all the equipment out of the hospital. Amy's now room contained, an incubator, and various monitors. Jenny was surprised when she arrived in a well-stocked medical van. Ellen had given simply said the hospital wouldn't notice it was missing, she had been owed a big favor. She also frequently did charitable work in the inner cities, so no one would think it unusual for her to have checked out the van. The available equipment had made Amy's room a make shift clinic.

"Everything looks normal. I suspect it is a matter of days if not hours," Ellen offered up cheerfully.

Amy dressed and Jenny helped her get out of the bed. Amy had become tired of being pregnant, and missed seeing her feet. She also had become terribly lonely. Evenings had been spent sharing stories of Paul and Scott. Both Jenny and Ellen had spent very little time with the two, while Amy felt their absence with every memory. They were all she had known since becoming human. She missed their day to day activity. She missed Scott at night.

Amy had come to care for Jenny. How could she not care for the mother of her Scott? Jenny also gave her a completely human perspective that she had never had with Scott or Paul. She told Amy all about when Scott was born and their three years together. She also told Amy about the years apart. Amy could hear the sadness when she spoke of what she called the "lost years." Amy had come to know why Jenny called the time she was apart from Scott the "lost years." For without Scott, Amy too felt lost.

As Amy made her way down the stairs, Jenny chanced to look out the upstairs window. She could see down the flat road that led to the house, a car speeding towards them.

When Amy had made the last step, she yelled back to Ellen, "Ellen, we have a car coming."

In the farmhouse that meant a red alert. Ellen grabbed her medical bag and made her way to Amy. They stood in position to make a quick exit out the back door if they must. Although considering Amy's size, quick was a relative term. Jenny went to the front window to watch and see who their visitors were.

"I don't recognize the car. It is a blue sedan...it is pulling up. Oh...It has Oregon plates...," Jenny shouted from the front room keeping them informed. Then all of a sudden she ran back to them.

"It is Paul and Scott!" She said grabbing Amy in a hug and then taking her to the front door. Amy started to cry with relief. She had been so frightened to have the baby without Scott and he was here in time.

Jenny unlatched all the locks and threw the door open and ran down to them. Scott exited the car first. Jenny threw her arms around him.

"Oh Scottie, I am so happy to have you back," Jenny said with deep feeling holding on to her beloved son. She felt Scott's head shift as if he was looking up at someone on the porch. She let him go and then pointed him to a waiting, crying, and very pregnant Amy at the doorway. Jenny then turned her attention to Paul, and jumped into his arms and kissed him like he had never been kissed.

"I am so glad you are here," she said with relief and emotion in her voice.

Paul gazed at her with love and said with his trademark simplicity, "Me too."

After his mother had let him go, Scott stood for a second. Amy stood before him tears streaming down her face in relief and gladness. Amy felt so unreal to him. She had been resting her hands on her very swollen stomach, but all at once she held out her hand. In an instant he sailed up the stairs. As soon as he reached the top, Scott pulled her into his arms. He touched her cheek and wiped away a tear gently with his thumb. She giggled with happiness. He radiated that same happiness back, and found her lips with his. He had often contemplated how someone his age could love someone so much, but he did and his kiss held back nothing.

"I missed you so much...,"he said leaning his forehead on her forehead. Then he kissed her again.

Amy couldn't speak but cried and nodded her head as she met every one of his kisses. Then Scott looked down at her very large abdomen. He placed his hand on her stomach, and on cue the baby kicked.

"He seems to know I am here," Scott said in amazement.

Amy found her voice and replied, "He has been waiting for his dad to come back."

Scott laughed. Behind him, he heard his parents make their way up the stairs of the porch. He grabbed Amy's hand to go into the house.

"Scott, it is so good to see you," a voice said warmly from inside the house. Scott peered over to the door to see Dr. Dukow standing behind the screen.

Surprised, he smiled and said with astonishment, "They found you, and you came..."

Paul looked as stunned as Scott and they all came into the front room of the farm house. After settling down into chairs in the living room, Jenny went on to explain how she and Amy had found Ellen less than two hundred miles away in Iowa City.

Ellen then told him about her surprise at meeting the two women in her office waiting room, and then how Jenny explained her relationship to Paul and Scott. She went on to tell them about Fox's monitoring of hospitals and her decision to deliver the baby here.

Amy added all the care she had been given, and how Ellen had come prepared with medical supplies.

Scott and Paul could not express enough gratitude to Ellen.

Paul had to ask, "Why would you do so much for us Dr. Dukow?"

"We are grateful," Scott added, "but it does seem like you are doing a lot. I don't know how we can repay you for all this."

"Well, let's just say I am the one paying back a debt. If it wasn't for you two, I might be an okay physician, but a crummy person. I mean you made me see that I needed to treat people not just diseases. It made me a better person and a better doctor. I also won't lie, I am an eager scientist. I am going to learn as much as I can about everything you are...not only to help you, but may be some of my patients. So you see there is nothing to replay. "

Paul thanked Dr. Dukow again. Paul had come to appreciate the kindness of which so many humans were capable.

Jenny smiled and asked how they found them.

"Liz Baines. We decided we had sacrificed too much to feel safe. Our family needed to be together," Paul replied looking towards Scott, "From here on in we will make decisions together."

Scott was grateful his dad didn't bring up the failure he had made of things in Oregon. Somehow being with Amy again he felt as if what had happened in Oregon had happened to someone else and he was truly himself again.

"Well I want to celebrate our being _together_. I am going to cook my specialty, and Amy's favorite, _spaghetti a la Hayden_. Tonight will sit down to a celebratory dinner as a family," Jenny said boisterously and jumped up from her seat to the kitchen. Paul followed quickly behind.

Kitchen...

In the kitchen Jenny turned up some classic rock and roll on the radio, and had started to grab her pots and pans when Paul turned her around to face him. She laughed in his embrace.

"Tell me this is for good Paul," she said with hope in her eyes.

Paul caressed her face. His expression full of love and said, "This is for good."

Jenny continued as almost a vow, "If we run, we go together. If we hide, we hide together. We don't leave."  
"If we run it will be together. If we hide it will be together...we stay together...for good," Paul repeated solemnly as he held her face. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Paul...that is who you are to me...Somehow you are always going to be Paul Forrester, ever since New Mexico. Is that okay?"

"I have become accustomed to the name and the body. I will be Paul Forrester for the rest of my life. Will you be comfortable being Jenny Forrester?" Paul asked coyly reminding her of her promise to marry him.

Jenny's eyes searched his and then she asked, "Are you sure you want to stay here for the rest of a human life?"

"Yes," replied Paul emphatically, "With you, Scott, Amy and my grandson. I am almost all human now. It started at my heart and spread to my mind. I can never leave." Paul kissed her again. Jenny assumed he was using a metaphor, and suspected he was as alien as ever, but yet he was different. His eyes had taken in humanity and had made it his own. She loved every bit of him both human and alien.

She gently pushed him away and smiled gleefully, "If you will excuse me, I need to cook dinner for my whole family tonight."

Paul smiled happily.

Living Room...

In the living room Dr. Dukow excused herself to her room. She had made the excuse of going over her notes, but it was obvious she wanted to leave Scott and Amy alone.

Scott could not seem to let Amy go. His hand seemed to need to touch her to see if she was real. Mostly, as they clung together on the couch, his mouth found hers and refused to leave except for brief moments of respiration. He had missed her so very much.

Hearing movement from the other room, they let go of each other after one last kiss. Scott settled back on the couch and then put his hand on Amy's abdomen. Talking to the baby he said, "Thanks for taking care of your mom for me."

Amy grinned, "He missed you...I missed you. I am so glad you are here now."

Scott took Amy into his arms and just sat and enjoyed being happy. They listened to the murmur of Scott's parents talking in the kitchen. Then all at once Scott became profoundly moved by the reality of the moment.

"My mom is making us dinner," Scott said, his voice cracking with emotion. He then smiled at his own words and repeated them, "My mom is making dinner."

Amy understood why Scott smiled, and hugged him a little tighter.

Later that night...

Jenny lay on her side in bed seriously examining Paul's profile.

Paul turned his head, and feeling uncomfortable with her scrutiny asked, "What are you doing Jenny Hayden?"

"Well, I am going to be looking at this face for the rest of my life...I was deciding if you should keep it or get another one."

Paul replied with concern, "I cannot change bodies...It don't have enough energy-" He stopped talking all at once when she started to laugh. She had made a joke.

With a chuckle she said rolling over to kiss him, "Don't worry I have decided that this body is the one I want."

Before she could roll back he gentle held her arms and let the kiss build into something more...

Amy and Scott's room...

In Scott and Amy's room, Scott looked over Amy's shoulder as they lay in bed at some of the equipment Dr. Dukow had brought with her in case of emergency. It all made him very nervous. He tried not to show it and after mentally calming himself, he pulled Amy into his arms.

Scott held onto Amy and felt the need to explain his recent mistakes. As they lay in bed like spoons Scott kissed the back of her neck and then told her the story of what had happened Oregon. Amy remained silent the entire time he told of his depression, drinking, and even his car accident. He left out not one detail. He wanted her to know how badly he failed. She heard how far he had fallen, and he waited for a well-deserved rebuke, but none came. Instead she rolled over to face him. She touched his face and then said, "To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer, and for poorer, in sickness and in health...never leaving your side... now and for the rest of our lives. That is what I said. That is what I promised."

Scott recognized their vows and leaned in to kiss her and said, "I love you and I am sorry if I let you down."

"Let me down?" she asked puzzled.

"It means if I made you unhappy by doing thing I shouldn't have done...disappointed you," Scott said falling back into his role as teacher.

Amy touched Scott's face and said, "You and I are one...I know this is why our being apart hurt us so. You were sad Scott Hayden, but you found your way to me. I am not disappointed...I never could be. I know your heart and your mind as I know my own. You lost yourself for a while, but you found your way back." Her voice held such calm logic. Scott stared into her blue eyes and knew that he had made one of the best choices in marrying Amy.

He was about to kiss her again, when Amy's expression changed. It was a look of surprise.

Suddenly Scott felt wet warmth underneath him. He pulled back the covers. With what he remembered from his health course in school and what he saw before him, he knew Amy's water had broken.

"The baby is coming," he announced. Quickly he got out of bed grabbed his pants frantically pulling them on. He then shot across the hall from his to Dr. Dukow and knocked on her door. He had not needed to say anything, for Dr. Dukow immediately crossed the hallway to his room.

After changing the bedding, and getting Amy into a dry nightgown, Dr. Dukow told Scott to time Amy's contractions and to come get her again when they were two minutes apart.

Contractions began almost the exact moment she went to the door to leave. Scott was a deer in the headlights as Amy cried out in pain. Dr. Dukow squeezed his shoulder and said, "Labor is called labor for a reason Scott. Amy and I discussed what would happen...the pain. It also takes time. Come get me if there is a problem. I will come in to check from time to time...don't worry."

Ellen left, and Scott and Amy were alone. He wondered what was going through Amy's alien mind as her very human body was preparing to have a baby. Amy never complained, but stoically dealt with each wave of pain.

Scott did his best to look calm on the outside all while frantic on the inside. He sat next to her in bed and provided his hand for Amy to squeeze. When the contractions were ten minutes apart it was tolerable, but hours later when the contractions became closer Scott was unsure if his hand was going to make it. He however overcame his own pain watching Amy endure pain unimaginable. Often during the long night of waiting he imagined guys his age might reconsider sex if they witness this first.

Ellen had checked several times and declared everything going as planned. Early in the morning Amy groaned again in pain. She was exhausted. Scott had timed the last contraction at two minutes, and he leapt up to once again fetch Dr. Dukow.

She must have been awake for a while ready for the delivery, for she was dressed and ready to go with him when he pounded on her door.

Ellen went right into the room to check Amy, who was mid contraction as she came in the room.

In a few minutes Dr. Dukow announced the delivery was progressing well. Amy was dilated ten centimeters. She smiled at a pale and nervous Scott and said, "You will be greeting your son soon."

Scott went into the hallway for a deep breath, and then knocked on his parent's room.

Paul, clearly having just been woken up by the knock, came to the door.

"Amy is in labor. Dr. Dukow says the baby will be here soon," Scott rattled. Then all at once, Scott forgot to breath and his legs gave out. Paul managed to catch Scott before he hit the floor. His eyebrows raised, Paul did not understand what had happened to Scott.

"Scott!?" he shouted to his nearly unconscious son.

Jenny took action, came over, and had Paul put Scott on the chair next to the bed. She motherly gave Scott a drink of water and then told him to breathe. Scott seemed to be coming out of it and took several deep breaths. Jenny made sure that he was recovered. Then she said to him like a general giving orders, "Scott, get yourself up and go help your wife. She needs you."

Scott nodded obediently, stood up carefully, and went back to the bedroom.

When he re-entered his bedroom, Amy had been propped up on pillows. Ellen had arranged a tray of supplies at the end of the bed. When Amy cried out for Scott, he went immediately to her side.

Scott wasn't sure how much time had passed, before Dr. Dukow announced it was time to push. He hadn't even noticed that sometime earlier Jenny and Paul had entered the room. As Ellen said it was time, he did notice as they started to leave. Amy also must have noticed them leaving and yelled out, "No please... Please... stay...we stay _together_...family." Amy did not want them to leave.

Jenny was moved by the sentiment. She and Paul sat on a cedar chest to the side of the room, and soon Scott forgot they were even there yet again. His total focus was Amy. He felt waved a guilt washing over him. It was his fault she was going through all this. He was the one who had not been careful nine months ago. He held Amy's hand as Amy was told to push and leaned in and told her he loved her and that she was amazing.

She tried to smile, but had no energy for anything other than bringing the baby into the world. Then she rallied herself for one final push.

Then for a second there was nothing but silence...

Everyone in the room held their breath. Dr. Dukow suctioned out the baby's mouth and a cry broke out in the small farm house. Smiles erupted in the room.

After being well examined the baby was placed on Amy's stomach. Scott watched the baby's every move with his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Here is your son. He is perfect," Dr. Dukow said smiling.

"He is not glowing blue," Scott chuckled as his very human looking baby grabbed hold of his finger. The baby was small, pink, and loud. He _was_ perfect. Scott was overwhelmed that this being belonged to him.

Amy laughed and although tired, she watched the baby with lively fascination. She was an alien who had birthed a human being. Her blue eyes glowed with awe. Jenny and Paul came over to the bed. The emotions of the morning played over their faces. Paul looked mostly at Scott. As soon as he could he hugged him.

Scott could feel every emotion in his dad's embrace. In Scott's mind he could see the moment that a stranger came into his room in the children' home and took the sphere out of his jacket pocket. He remembered when this strange man told him that he was his father. He also recalled the moment when fending off a cougar with nothing but his own inner alien, that he really believed he was his father's son. They had traveled a long way together to come to this point. The baby was the point of unity for their family and they all sensed it keenly.

Scott's son was alien and human. He contained a little of the alien in Paul and the human in Jenny. He was also everything that was both Scott and Amy. But he was more than that, he was a miracle, a unique being that had never been before. Like every child born he was hope, but for this family he was the promise of something better...a normal life...a future.

Later...

By the afternoon Ellen Dukow began packing up most of the equipment. She had announced she would stay the night, and if there were no problems, she would return to her hospital in a day or two.

Paul found her packing in the van and thanked her. It was humans like Ellen Dukow that made Paul believe that someday his family could live at peace on Earth.

Ellen smiled, "You are a remarkable group of... people. I am glad to have met you all."

Then she laughed, "I am also delighted to have subverted George Fox's plan."

Paul became sober, "He will soon realize that Amy has given birth and start to look for us elsewhere."

Ellen came over and said, "Amy needs a few weeks to recover if possible. So far, this house has been safe. Stay as long as you can, and enjoy your grandson. I think all of you could use some rest. Worry about Fox another day. Be a family today."

Paul smiled and nodded.

Afternoon...

Scott sat in a rocking chair in the living room, holding his son in his arms. Amy was upstairs asleep.

Paul came into the living room and stood for a second to watch his son and grandson. As the baby slept in his arms surrounded by a blue blanket, Scott seemed mesmerized by the infant. He traces his features lightly with a finger and touched his fingers and toes. Scott then caught Paul watching.

"Hey, Dad," greeted Scott when he noticed his father's observation.

Paul came over and sat on the couch right next to the rocking chair. He leaned forward to look at his grandson. Paul smiled at the infant's tranquil face. Paul could see features in common with his son.

"Knowing how humans are born is so much different than seeing it with your own eyes. Humans...women... are remarkable," Paul said reflecting on what Amy had gone through in the morning. "I cannot help but think what Jenny went through when you were born. I am now more than ever grateful to Jenny Hayden for you," Paul said and looked over to his son.

"I feel guilty...," Scott replied. "But he is...something." Scott smiled at his own loss for the right word. Scott then said, "Dr. Dukow is taking me to town to register the birth in an hour. It is risky, but he will have to have a birth certificate...to enter school one day. School...can you imagine?" Scott inhaled sharply and said, "Oh Dad...I'm a dad now."

Paul smiled and replied, "Yes, you are."

"How am I going to be a dad? I mean I am eighteen...I make crummy choices. Look at what I did in Oregon. I don't know if I can do it," Scott replied with apprehension.

"I don't think you have choice," Paul said with a smile.

Paul reached over and took his grandson in his arms. He was remarkably light.

"I remember that same uncertainty...Except, I was not eighteen. But I had no idea how to be human, and I had no idea what it would take to be a father. I had made some bad choices, like leaving the woman I loved more than anything else in the universe, and my own son for fourteen years," Paul said and looked to Scott, "When it came time for me to be a father I did not have a small baby anymore, but a fourteen year old son who didn't trust me...and had no reason to start." Paul smiled at the memory and knowledge of how far they had come. "I think you will figure it out the same way I did."

"How?" Scott asked intently.

Paul regarded his grandson and then peered up at Scott, "Your son will teach you."

Scott smiled and said thoughtfully, "I hope I can be as good as you. I am also glad that you'll be around to help me."

Paul was touched. After all they had been through recently, Paul had questioned himself as a father and wondered if he had made too many mistakes. As they sat here together, he had renewed confidence. "Well, remember I had a good teacher," Paul replied.

Scott looked at his dad with admiration. His dad was a good person. The best _man_ he had ever known, even if he was an alien.

"I love you Dad...you know that right?"

"Yes, Scott I know," Paul said placing his hand on Scotts shoulder, "I love you too."

Jenny had silently come around the corner and witnessed the scene. She marveled at the bond she saw in front of her own eyes. Hoping not to interrupt, she exited the room and made her way back into the kitchen. She laughed and wiped a tear that had escaped down her cheek. She chastised herself for her emotional sentimentality, but thought she had finally come through many years of "toils and snares" and been handed this miracle.

"What will be my grandson's name on his birth certificate? I think that is how it works, right?" Paul asked admiring his grandson.

"Yeah, Amy and I thought...well he is the first child ever like him...He is alien and human from both his parents and he is also a new beginning for all of us. So, we decided on... Adam. Like the first human," Scott said and he sought his father's gaze for approval. He was grown up with a son, but his father's opinion meant a lot to him.

Paul smiled with complete approval, "Adam Hayden."

"Adam Forrester Hayden," Scott added. "I know it isn't your real name and all...but it is you...you know what I mean. We wanted something that brought together our family's names."

"It is a good name Scott. Adam Forrester Hayden is a good name," Paul said as he looked down to his namesake. He then handed the baby back to Scott and reached in his pocket.

He took out a sphere. He then placed it in Scott's hand.

"This was Lin's sphere. Now it will be Adam's. It will be your job to instruct him when he is ready," said Paul.

Many families pass objects of value from one generation to the next, but Scott knew he'd remember this moment as being profound. Unlike his growing up believing he was a mere human and finding out later his true nature, Adam would know who he was from the beginning. Scott was glad of it and he gently placed the sphere into the tiny hand of his son.

"It fills his whole hand. He is so little," Scott replied. Scott couldn't help but imagine Adam's life was destined to be special and important, but he figured all fathers must feel the same.

Paul smiled.

Then the sphere began to glow in Adam's hand, surprising both Scott and Paul.

"What does it mean Dad?" asked a marveled Scott.

Paul replied, "I do not know."

A Month Later...

The family experienced an almost idyllic month of October. Like the leaves that fell all around them it was a golden time. They bid Dr. Dukow goodbye the second day after the birth. She had left Scott and Amy with a list of instructions and directions, and a few names of doctors they could trust out West.

In the crisp fall air, they then all settled into the farmhouse. Money was scarce, with only Jenny working, but they had enough to live on with her income and their little savings in the quiet isolation of the farm. Other than Jenny, and when went to Scott to register the baby, no one went into town. They had agreed that keeping out of sight might keep them out of Gorge Fox's crosshairs while Amy recovered. They spent the month being a family with dinners, nights of silly board games, singing around campfires, and sharing stories. For most eighteen years olds the month would have been cheesy at best, but for Scott it was like recovering something stolen from him. Although getting little sleep at night with a newborn baby's wake up calls, Scott was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life.

For Paul the month had been an experience like no other. In finding Scott and being his father he thought he had understood the concept of family, but the five of them all being together had expanded his notion of family beyond the border of his understanding. He could now fully comprehend why his then fourteen year old son had demanded to find his mother, and why at eighteen had fallen apart when he thought had lost his family. Humans were right to value family.

As the month ended the reality of money woes encroached upon the ideal. Savings gone, it was a welcome call from Liz Baines that offered Paul a job. The downside of the job was that they all would have to pick up and move to a town called Lake Park, Idaho.

All were reluctant to leave the bubble of safety they had felt themselves under at the Illinois farm, but necessity prevailed. As October turned into November, they found themselves packing up a newly purchased used station wagon. Jenny had found renters for the farm house, and with the deposit money had been able to get them the car and few supplies to get them to Idaho.

It was with burdened hearts that they drove away from their place of peace into the world again. Scott, who had been able to almost forget about fears of George Fox and of running with a baby, found the fears moving into the forefront of his mind. He felt like a mouse that had been safely hiding in a wall now venturing out into a kitchen where a cat was lurking.

Scott did look forward to one event. Paul had announced, after several long hours on the road, that they would be traveling farther than Idaho.

"Why?" Scott had asked already thinking as he sat in the back seat with Amy and Adam that his wife looked tired and Adam fussy. The idea of a side trip was not at all appealing.

"Jenny Hayden and I will be getting married in Las Vegas. We thought it safer than trying to get a license in Carter. We didn't want to leave a trail for Fox. We still hope maybe we can go back to Carter sometime," Paul stated matter-of-factly.

"I have no problem with that," Scott replied cheerfully both to a return one day to Carter, but also the plan for his parents finally to be married. Paul caught Scott's reflection in the mirror and could see Scott was extremely pleased.

Days later...

"Are we there yet?" Scott asked wearily from the back seat. Although he meant it as a joke, it well represented the mood of everyone in the car. They were only three days into their journey, and had at least three more if they detoured into Las Vegas as planned, but they all looked ready to be done traveling.

Every day seemed long. Scott wondered if somehow they had lost their stamina for being on the run. The truth was, as he came to believe, that no sane person would travel by choice with a newborn. Adam had kept up his fussiness across three states. As they entered New Mexico, Adam's cries seemed to overpower every other sound. No one seemed to be able to sooth him for too long. Amy appeared ready to cry at any moment.

Scott suspected that his son's volume had been the reason they hadn't heard the strange noises from the engine of their car until later the afternoon of the fourth day.

"Our car will need to be repaired," Paul stated flatly.

Jenny looked at a map, and said, "It appears that the next town is one called _Roysville_."

"Roysville, New Mexico? You have got to be kidding me," Scott laughed from the back seat.

"What is so funny about Roysville?" Jenny asked.

"Roysville...those U.F.O. sightings in the 1940s, they all were outside Roysville. I hear they still have people who come for all over to look up into the sky to try to see an alien. The town is like a low rent alien theme park."

Jenny nodded, "I do remember. In doing my own research, it seemed like mass hysteria."

"Said the woman in the front seat sitting next to my father... the alien," Scott said with a chuckle.

"Very funny," Paul replied. Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, well here we are a car full of aliens driving into their town to get our car fixed. I find it funny is all," said Scott. As if to punctuate his point, they suddenly passed the "Welcome to Roysville" sign. It was in the form of a cartoonish shape of a space ship with a green alien sticking out of the top. In the alien's hand was a nonsensical ray gun.

Scott chuckled again and said, "Boy, are _we_ going to disappoint _them_!"

Five minutes later Paul and Scott dropped Amy, Jenny, and Adam off at a diner called, _The Flying Cup and Saucer,_ while they searched for a repair station.

Roysville was not a large town, so it did not take long until they found _Elliot's Auto Repair_. After observing that every other business in town had taken its name from some sort of alien theme, Paul was reassured this business was simply named. He told Scott as much as they exited the car.

Scott however had the last laugh as they entered, for next to the sign in the front office was a large movie poster featuring the character of Elliot from the movie _E.T._

Paul sighed as Scott once again began to chuckle.

"Hi. What can we do for you?" asked an oil stained man in coveralls entering the office from the garage.

"Well," said Scott pointing to his dad, "He'd like to phone home." Scott then fell into a fit of giggles. He figured the stress of the previous few days had made him mildly hysterical.

Paul shot Scott a sideways glance of not being amused, but it did nothing to stop Scott's laughing.

It took a second for the man to get the joke, or at least what he thought was the joke. He pointed to the poster, "Yeah, my kid brother loves the movie. Loves everything alien. He put the poster up. His name is Elliot like the kid in the film. My dad named the garage after him. What can I do for you?"

Scott calmed down and Paul replied, "Our car needs repair." Paul pointed out the window to the station wagon.

Paul described the various noises it had been making.

"Let's have a look."

After following them outside, and examining the car, the man told them that he was unable to repair the car until the following day.

"Parts need to be sent for...not to mention I have two cars in front of you. I think I can get it done by tomorrow afternoon."

Paul became resigned to the fact they would have to stay the night in Roysville, and asked if a hotel was nearby.

The man pointed them back to the direction from which they came. He told them a block behind the diner was the _Meteor Inn._ After agreeing on a price, Paul and Scott removed their bags from the trunk and started back towards the diner.

Scott still couldn't help his amusement as they passed places like the _Green Guy Grocery_ and the _Star Visitor's Bar and Grill_. Paul shook his head, but could see the humor of the situation.

When they passed by a shop called the _Cosmic Blue Light Gifts_, Scott turned to his dad and asked, "You don't think this one is named after us do you?"

"Maybe," Paul replied, wondering if being in this town was a good idea.  
After a few blocks, Scott had settled. In a moment of seriousness he asked, "How am I doing?"

Paul's eyebrows raised in confusion. Scott appeared to be carrying his bags without need for assistance.

Scott glanced sideways as they walked and elaborated, "You used to ask me how you were doing as a father. I guess I need to know how I am doing as a son...and father too." Scott continued with uncertainty, "I have been trying to get back on track...I mean do the right thing again."

Paul smiled and then said thoughtfully, "As a father, I am proud of you. Jenny Hayden says she is impressed that you change diapers without anyone telling you. She says many human fathers do not like that job."

Scott hoped he was doing better than being number one diaper changer, so he waited for his dad to say more.

"You love Amy and you love Adam. Yes, you are a good father," Paul stated.

Scott had to ask, "...and as a son?"

Paul put his arm around his as they walked, "...And you are a good son."

"You'll let me know, if I...," Scott said his voice trailing off. He hated bringing up how he had acted in Oregon.

Paul finished his thought, "...if you go 'off track' again. Yes, I promise."

The father and son shared a smile. It was nice for their relationship to be back to some sort of normal footing.

Paul and Scott found the hotel. After checking into the hotel, they separated to place their gear in their respective rooms. It wasn't long after entering the room that Paul could hear Scott laughing through the adjoining door. Paul glanced around his room and understood the reason for the laughing. It seemed the alien theme of the town was also the theme for the interior décor of the hotel rooms. Scott promptly came over to Paul's room soon thereafter decided to call the whole design scheme "alien modern." The rooms had been made up to look like a space ship, or what they thought a space ship would be like if it were filled with gaudy furnishings. Both rooms were loaded with tacky silver accents, alien art, and green spaceship curtains.

"Home away from home?" Scott asked, doing his best not to chuckle. In such a place, Paul could no longer resist the humor of the situation and he and Scott stood and laughed together.

_The Flying Cup and Saucer..._

Ten minutes later, they joined Jenny and Amy at the restaurant. Scott was happy to see Adam was now asleep in his baby carrier set on a seat next to Amy. He felt sorry for the little guy. It couldn't have been fun being hauled about the country when only a few weeks old. Scott softly touched his son's head, and kissed his equally tired wife.

"We haven't ordered anything but drinks. We had hoped you wouldn't be too long," Amy said.

"So what is the verdict?" Jenny asked.

Scott replied, "The guy says it won't be fixed until tomorrow."

"We have rooms at a hotel a block away," Paul added.

Jenny nodded. As far as she was concerned they needed a day off traveling. The kids, as she referred to Amy and Scott, looked tired. Her grandson also needed a day off. Although she would have preferred a different location in which to be stranded, she found she was content almost anywhere now that she had her family.

A moment later, the waiter took their order and then left.

Paul peered about the diner. It was one long room decorated in an alien theme of old alien movies. Movie posters from the 1950s filled up open spaces on the wall. Green vinyl booths sat on the side by the windows, and then tables across the aisle were tables. A long counter with stools wrapped around an area that led back to a kitchen. Paul's family sat at the tables not far from the counter, where a TV sat playing an old science fiction movie. Paul suspected like everything else in this town, it was probably alien themed.

One young man sat on a stool at the counter intently watching the television. Other patrons seemed to be more interested in their patty melts than the television. This man however, sat eating a large plate of French fries, while every once in a while exhaling a gasp of disgust at the various activity on the screen next to him. Something about him struck Paul as being different for someone his age. For at the angle he could see him, the man looked to be into his early twenties.

Scott followed his dad's line of vision, and guffawed, "Not that movie! That is the movie I went to with Lisa Jefferson. I hate that movie...it makes _us_ look bad."

Jenny asked, "Who on earth is Lisa Jefferson?"

"Scott went on a date with her when we were in San Padre, California," Amy coolly explained giving Scott a glance.

"Yes, but she pushed me into the date...I had no fun...I mean it was my very last date," Scott said trying to keep from falling into trouble with his wife.

Jenny smiled, "After that you only dated Amy, huh?"

Amy thought for a second and commented, "No...we never went on a date."

"What, Really? You two never went on a date?" Jenny asked but gave Scott a pointed look.

"Don't look at me that way. We ate dinner...as well as breakfast and lunch with each other every day. We watched movies... on TV. Then we got married. I guess I didn't think about it."

The food arrived at their table and for a few minutes they all began to eat. Then Jenny announced, "I have decided that Grandma and Grandpa will watch Adam tonight. You two will finally go on a date."

Scott had a mouth full of burger but with a muffled blurt asked, "Whaaa?"

"You heard me, Scottie. You and Amy will go out together tonight."

She smiled pleased with her idea and said, "It will be fun for me to see my son go out on a date. I missed that part."

Amy appeared happy with the idea. Scott noticed, and replied, "Okay...thanks, Mom."

Scott turned to Paul grinning, "Dad, can I borrow some money?"

Jenny laughed at the joke referencing a typical teenage dating request.

"Finally someone human who gets my jokes," Scott chuckled and smiled at his mother.

"Thanks a lot. I get your jokes, I just don't always find them funny," Paul replied with a smirk.

"Ha...ha, Dad," Scott said with amused incredulity.

Scott's eyes again went to the TV screen. It was right at the part where the scientist was demanding the aliens be killed. Irritated, Scott raised his hand and with a slight jerk with his index finger the television turned off.

Paul glanced around to make sure no one caught Scott's movement and chastised, "Scott!"

The man at the counter, whom Scott had not noticed, became agitated.

"Hey Davey! What is wrong with this dumb TV? It was just getting good!" the young man yelled to the grill cook nearby.

"Keep your shirt on, Elliot!" a large man wearing a white apron said as he came over to investigate.

"Did you do that?" Jenny asked Scott startled. It was once thing to know that her son is part alien, but it was quite another to see the alien part in action.

"Yeah...," Scott stated, but catching his father's displeasure he did his best to appear contrite.

The grill cook checked the cord and then came around to the dial on the TV front and replied, "It is turned off Elliot. It don't work if you turn it off."

"I didn't turn it off," Elliot protested.

"Well someone- or something- did," the grill cook replied dryly and went back to work.

Elliot turned the TV on and then off again as if testing some sort of theory. Then his eyes darted around the room. He took notice of Paul and his family. Then he looked over several others in the restaurant. Then he picked up a jacket he had tossed over a chair and made his way quickly toward the door. He gave one more paranoid look about the room and exited.

Paul gave Scott another pointed look.

"Okay...okay...I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to spook the guy. I didn't even notice him. I promise from here on in to use my powers for good rather than evil."

_Meteor Hotel..._

When Scott and Amy came over to Jenny and Paul's room with the baby, they had dressed up for their date. Scott had dug out his sports jacket and tie. Amy had pulled out her one and only dress. Scott had figured if they were going out they would do it right. He'd even asked in the lobby for the name of a restaurant that didn't have an outer space theme. The desk clerk had suggested several and then Scott narrowed it down by walking distance and cost. As it was now he and Amy were going to a place called _Sonora's_.

Jenny had Paul take a picture of them before they left which both embarrassed and amused Scott.

"Mom we are not going to prom," Scott said obediently posing with Amy.

Jenny replied, "Humor me, Scottie."

"Bring her back by 11:00," Paul said in a mock stern voice. Paul played his role of protective father perfectly.

Scott glanced at his mother, "You coached him didn't you?"

"In all things parental and clichéd," Jenny said grinning.

Scott chuckled, "Well, I fully intend to keep her out all night...so you'll have to send the cops out to look for us."

Jenny smiled, "Have fun you two. And don't worry about getting Adam until tomorrow morning. He can stay here with your dad and me."

Scott thanked his mom and dad. Thinking that life didn't get much better, he and Amy ventured out into the night air.

Scott taking Amy's hand headed off walking in the direction of the restaurant. It was a beautifully cool night. The street lights gently lit the streets in an amber glow. In such lighting the alien themed town did not seem quite so garish.

Amy enjoyed the walk, but was surprised her thoughts kept returning to Adam.

"You do not think Adam will keep them awake all night? He has been crying so much."

"Don't worry he'll be fine...He's been fussy because of the traveling. It is probably a good thing we are taking this day off. He has been so much quieter since we got him out of the car. Besides you need the night off yourself," Scott replied with certainty.

"You are right," Amy replied with a sigh.

Scott chuckled, "Not nearly as much as I used to be, but I try."

Soon they arrived at _Sonora's_. They discovered it was a country and western themed bar and grill. It wasn't Scott's music preference, but on this night he was game for everything. Sitting down they ordered and looked about the place. The furnishings were rather simple. Round tables with red checked tablecloths, pictures of the desert and few wagon wheels on the wall imbued the place with the country mood. Compared to the town's obsession with alien green, the restaurant felt down right classy.

A few people sat at a long old time saloon style bar. Several other couples sat about the place around a stage and a small dance area. Scott presumed that they might get to hear some live music tonight.

After ordering Scott watched Amy smile at her surroundings.

"What?" he asked wondering what was going on in her mind.

She simply replied, "Happy."

"Good."

Then her countenance became more serious, "Do you think Adam is okay?"

Scott laughed out loud.

Amy gave his a quizzical look of annoyance.

Then Scott whispered, "For an alien you are acting like a very human mother."

She didn't understand what he meant and told him as much.

"I mean you are amazingly normal. I find it cute is all," Scott explained.

Amy decided to take it as a compliment but asked again, "Do you think he is okay?"

"He is fine," Scott chuckled.

Scott noticed the young man named Elliot coming in and sitting at the bar. Elliot noticed Scott as well and appeared ever so slightly startled.

Scott quietly told Amy, "I think I have made the guy a little paranoid about us. Feel kind of bad."

Amy turned slightly to see who Scott was talking about, which only seemed further startle Elliot.

"We best ignore the guy or he'll report that aliens or something have come to town," Scott said changing his line of vision.

Amy chuckled, "Aliens have come to town."

It was Scott's turn to look startled. That was usually his type of joke.

"I see I have been a bad influence on you."

"Yes," Amy said with a grin.

After dinner, a band called Devil's Glen took the stage. Scott found them remarkably good, making him reassess his opinion of country music. When they got to a ballad many of the couples went to the dance floor.

Amy never even gave the slightest hint she wanted to join them, but Scott in a romantic flourish decided the mother of his child deserved the full date treatment. So taking a deep breath, he held out his hand and escorted Amy onto the dance floor. Amy wide eyed told him she wasn't sure what to do, but in minutes was an expert. Moments later they were holding each other lost in the music. Only a tap on Scott's shoulder made him aware of the world around him.

"Can I cut in, kid?" asked a man in a tan Stetson. He wasn't a scary guy, but Amy looked alarmed.

Scott replied, "Actually tonight I'd rather keep my wife to myself. Sorry."

"Wife?" The man said giving the two very young people a second look, but then tipping his hat and went to find another partner.

Scott immediately explained, "He just was trying to cut in to dance with you. I guess you could say it is a custom. He obviously thought you were pretty."

"Really?' Amy asked.

"No... Actually he must have thought you beautiful...because you are." Scott leaned in and gently kissed her.

The music suddenly transitioned into a faster number, and Scott did his best to demonstrate a faster dance. Soon both Amy and Scott were dancing, giggling, and having a wonderful time.

Later taking a break, Scott couldn't help but overhear Elliot at the bar. A few other men had joined him and he seemed to be a heated discussion. Elliot's eyes kept darting over to Scott and Amy as he it up in exaggerated conversation. Scott decided to ignore him. He didn't want anything to disrupt Amy's date night.

"Scott," Amy said drawing back his attention, "What are we going to do when we get to Lake Park?"

"I don't understand," he said trying to figure out what she meant.

"College?" said looking at him.

Scott leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I'd like to work for a while, but I know I promised. So when a chance to go actually happens, I will go...Hey what about you?"

"What about me?"

Scott sat forward and said eagerly, "Yeah. What about you? Work or college?"

Amy stammered, "Me...college? I don't know how."

"You could go, you know...The real Amy Parker was a high school graduate. What are your dreams Mrs. Hayden?"

Amy appeared to consider, but then shook her head, "Like I said I have no idea how to do it. I have never been to a human school."

"Come on you had something on your planet that was like school...I mean you had to pick up knowledge somehow."

Amy shook her head again, "No, not like anything here Scott. I wouldn't succeed."

Scott was incredulous. He leaned forward, grabbed her hand and with a quiet, but passionate voice, replied, "You came to a new planet, learned how to be human, chose to stay with a human guy for the rest of your life, and had a human baby. Not to mention all the jobs you have learned. You adapt yourself to every situation...I couldn't do it. Amy Hayden there is nothing you can't do."

Amy could tell Scott meant it. Often when he was like this he reminded her of his father.

She smiled, "Maybe. When you go I will consider it...try it."

Scott seemed pleased, "You know we could take a class together until you got the hang of it."

"I said I would consider...if _you_ went back," she said again. She had managed to make her going conditional on Scott's return to school.

Scott got her point, "Very crafty, Mrs. Hayden—"

"Aliens are here Mac!" a voice bellowed from the bar. Scott turned and saw the voice was that of Elliot.

Scott could see the guys around Elliot trying to drink their beer were annoyed. Then the bartender pointed Elliot to the door. Elliot fought leaving. But all at once his attention flew to Scott and Amy. As if he suddenly became afraid, he became quiet and left. Scott noticed a couple of guys follow him out, and hoped they were his friends.

Amy glanced at the neon clock on the wall and declared it to be late.

Scott didn't think eleven was too late, but he knew Amy wanted to get back to Adam. Paying the check they headed into the night.

They had not traveled farther than the alley when they heard a commotion. The street light provided only enough light to see dim shapes of two men beating on a third man in the alley.

"Hey!" Scott yelled.

The two doing the beating became alert, dropped their unconscious victim, and ran out the other end of the alley. Scott and Amy moved promptly to the injured man who lay unconscious on the ground. Scott was shocked to find Elliot.

Scott turned to Amy and told her to go have the bartender call an ambulance. Amy ran back into the restaurant. Scott gauged Elliot's injuries. Since seeing Elliot in the diner Scott suspected Elliot had issues, and his own earlier theatrics had probably fueled this situation. Feeling sorry for him and guilty, Scott looked both ways to make sure he wasn't being watched and took out his sphere. The blue glow lit the alley. Scott saw to almost all of the cuts and bruises. After witnessing the abusers smack Elliot's head into the wall of the building, Scott figured he'd better leave the cut on Elliot's forehead. Elliot could have a head injury for which Scott could do nothing. He figured the doctors needed some trail to follow.

Concentrating on the sphere, Scott looked down for a second only to raise his eyes and find Elliot looking right back at him. Immediately Scott put out the light on his sphere.

Elliot's face was a mixture of fear and fascination.

"It was you! You are here! Oh my...you are here," Elliot muttered in a slurred panic. Still on the ground, Elliot practically crabbed walked backwards to get distance between himself and Scott.

Scott was doing a little panicking of his own. He had just revealed what he was to a local with a big mouth in a town of alien believers. To top it off his whole family was trapped without transportation. Not to mention a newborn that would not be adaptable to hitchhiking.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you," Scott said trying to think up what to say to get him out of this trouble.

Elliot was beyond Scott's ability to calm. His body shook with fear and excitement.

"Have you come for me...Please don't phaser me," He begged.

"Phaser?" Scott replied confused.

Before Scott could go any farther in his attempt to extricate himself from disaster, flashing lights spun around the alley walls. The ambulance had arrived quickly. Moments later, Amy returned to his side.

"Alien! He is an alien!" Elliot yelled at Scott as if issuing a warning to the ambulance drivers and those starting to come out of the restaurant. Amy stiffened with surprise.

Scott whispered to Amy out of the side of his mouth, "I have done something stupid."

The ambulance drivers seemed remarkably un-phased by Elliot's declarations and said, "Yeah. Yeah. Elliot what happened?"

Scott noticed they seemed familiar with Elliot. They also seemed to be disregarding everything Elliot blurted in his state of panic.

Elliot's attention was focused on Scott and he continued to point, but they didn't even bother to turn.

"We only need to know who did this to you, not one of your rants, buddy."

Seeing that Elliot was far too focused on his alien announcement, Scott found his voice and told the ambulance drivers that he saw some guys beating Elliot up.

"Well son, you will have to give the cops that statement."

Scott knew he could not dare risk putting his name on a statement. Names in statements tended to go into computers that ended up in the hands of George Fox.

"No. I didn't see who it was... saw him in the alley is all," Scott replied. That was true; Scott couldn't pick the two guys out of a line up. He hadn't paid attention in the restaurant, and it had been too dark in the shadows of the alley. The ambulance drivers were too preoccupied putting an emotional Elliot onto a gurney to respond to Scott.

As they finally strapped Elliot down to the gurney, they gave Elliot an injection and said, "There you go Elliot. This will make the voices go away. We will get you some help."

Scott grabbed tight to Amy's hand to get out of the alley quickly, only to turn and nearly run right into the same man that he and Paul had met at the garage. Elliot was clearly the "Elliot" of _Elliot's Auto Repair_.

"What the heck happened?" he cried in exasperation.

The driver loaded Elliot in the ambulance, and then replied, "Jimmy, somebody beat him up. He's having one of his episodes yelling all sorts of crazy stuff again. Kid over there found him." The man gestured to Scott.

Jimmy turned to Scott with a countenance that demanded an explanation.

Scott could feel himself getting deeper into a situation he had spiraled out of control. Taking a deep breath he explained, "My wife and I were having dinner, when we came out of the restaurant. We saw some guy getting a beating in the alley. They ran when they saw us. I didn't really see the guys doing it. I think they were part of a group that had been at the bar with him...but I can't be sure."

"You are the kid who came with his dad...the station wagon," Jimmy said with a flash of recognition.

Scott nodded. He felt like slapping _his_ head against a wall. They had their name now. Anonymity was out the proverbial window much to Scott's chagrin.

"Jimmy!" the driver yelled out, "We'll meet you at St. Christopher's. I radioed the ER doc to call Dr. Wilson."

Scott cringed as he heard Elliot yell out in a drugged stupor, "Jimmy...Alien. Stay away...Alien...blue glowing alien..."

The ambulance then turned on its sirens and sped off.

Jimmy turned to Scott. Scott stood uncertain of what would come next.

"Thanks for helping my brother, "Jimmy said offering Scott his hand.

Scott shook it and could think up nothing to speak safely without thinking up lie, so he stayed frozen like a deer in headlights. Afraid anything more could sink him farther into the metaphorical quicksand.

Jimmy then shook his head in exasperation, "Knowing Elliot, he was talking crazy about aliens. Some of the local boys thought it was funny beating on the town crazy guy. Damn it."

"I hope he is going to be okay," Amy offered up.

"Thanks. I hope they didn't hurt him too badly. He really is a good guy most of the time. After they check him out, I suspect I'll have to check him into the psych ward...," Jimmy said letting his gaze follow the direction the ambulance took moments ago. He rubbed his forehead with an attitude of defeat.

Scott felt the need to rectify the situation. He couldn't let the guy be put into a mental hospital for what he knew was the truth.

"Hey, they hit his head pretty hard...That is probably why...Well, a head injury can make you not think right," Scott said trying to avoid an outright lie.

Jimmy seemed to realize Scott was trying to help. He gave him a weak smile, but then he replied flatly, "Jimmy has schizophrenia...he has had it since he was nineteen. I thought he was taking his meds...I gotta call his shrink, Dr. Wilson...I gotta go. Thanks again for helping him out. I won't forget."

Jimmy headed off in a hurry towards the street, no doubt to follow Elliot to the hospital.

Scott became aware of other sirens coming closer. Grabbing Amy's hand, they headed towards the opposite direction. Scott knew he would have to face them, but he hoped not until after he talked to his mom and dad. They would need to make a family decision.

As they briskly made their way back to the hotel, Scott explained to Amy what he'd done.

"I felt guilty, and I screwed up big time," Scott said with shame.

"You were only trying to help."

"I helped all right."

Together they made their way into the hotel, up the elevator, and to the door of his parent's room. Scott took a deep breath and knocked. He had certainly headed off the tracks tonight, and took them all with him to the edge of a dangerous cliff.

The morning came and Scott for a split second forgot all about the night before. Reaching across to the spot next to him in bed and finding it empty, Scott slowly opened his eyes. The reality of his foolishness came back to him as his vision took in the alien picture above the television. He remembered where he was and what had happened.

When he had entered his parent's room the night before, he was sure that even his patient father would be angry.

Paul instead maintained his cool and had told Scott he would have done the same thing if he had been there. While it was bad judgment in the diner that had heightened Elliot's paranoia, Paul understood why Scott had used his sphere.

Scott explained about the mechanic and his sharing them the fact that Elliot had schizophrenia.

"What is schizophrenia?" Paul asked with the curiosity that he gave to all new knowledge.

Scott replied, "His brain doesn't think quite right. I think he hears voices that aren't there. From what the guys driving the ambulance said, I think he has talked about aliens a lot. So I did him no favors."

Jenny couldn't help but reflect on the time after Paul left the first time. She felt a wave of compassion for someone like Elliot who must be trying to come to grips with the reality he'd seen, only to be told he was crazy. She had been there nineteen years ago. She understood Scott's concern for Elliot and told him as much.

Scott explained he was going to probably get a visit from the police.

Jenny replied logically, "Well probably not tonight. Get some sleep and we will think better in the morning."

"Scott," Paul said as Scott turned to leave with Amy, "Your instincts were to help. I am proud of you."

Now in the morning light Scott still was not all that proud of himself. All he could think about was a guy who spent years fearing and thinking about aliens, suddenly seeing him with the sphere. Somewhere he was getting told he was crazy, and as far as Scott was concerned it was his fault.

Pushing away the covers, he was determined to think up something to help Elliot.

Scott spotted Amy nursing Adam in a chair made in the shape of a silver flying saucer. It amused him despite his mood.

"Did he wake you up? I am afraid I slept right through his crying," Scott said going over to the chair and kissing Amy's head as he made his way to the bathroom.

"No he was awake but being quiet when I woke up. He was a very good baby last night. I think he knew we needed the sleep."

Scott looked down at his son, "Thanks, little guy." Large blue eyes looked back.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked. She knew Scott well enough that she knew he was going to try to rectify the situation of last night.

At the door of the bathroom, Scott turned, leaned against the doorframe, and sighed, "I have no idea. I think go try to see him if I can...but I don't even know if that is a good idea. He could totally freak out again."

"What is it that you want to do, Scott?"

Scott thought, "I suppose I don't want him to think he is crazy, at least not for anything that I did. I hate thinking he is somewhere being told his brain misfired and he didn't see me and the sphere."

Amy burped Adam and then set him in his baby carrier.

"Then are you going to tell him what you—what we are?"

Scott sighed again and said, "I can't exactly do that either. That's the problem. Maybe I can at least get him to not be so afraid of whatever he thinks I am."

Amy looked Scott in the eye, "It bothers you that he is afraid of you, doesn't it?"

Scott considered while Amy continued, "Then are you wanting to fix the situation because it bothers you that he is being made to not believe what he has seen, or does it bother you more that he is afraid of you?" Amy enquired.

Scott's first reaction to the question was irritation. No one liked to be told they were trying to do something right for the wrong reason. If nothing else, his recent mistakes had taught his to pause and reflect before responding.

The truth was he was like anyone who inherently knew they were different. It bothered him that someone would want to treat him strangely because of that difference. The knowledge that someone would be afraid of him was very unsettling. His father had told him Fox wanted to capture them because of his fear. Fox was Fox, but this guy was ordinary. Well maybe not ordinary. Elliot was human, and more and more Scott was becoming alien. He had come to accept that about himself in his developing abilities. How can someone feel human when they could turn off a television across a room with energy from their body? Scott might be alien, but he didn't want to be feared. Yes, it bothered him a lot.

Standing in front of Amy's searching face, Scott realized she had a point and said, "Yeah, I know it bothers me. I do wonder if it would be better for me to just forget it. But could I let the guy think he had some kind of crazy hallucination in that alley?"

"I do not know Scott Hayden. I know you will do the right thing," Amy said crossing the room and wrapping her arms around him.

Scott stilled wondered what was "the right thing?"

At breakfast he ran his dilemma by his dad. The irony wasn't lost on Scott that after expressing his need for more independence in Oregon, he now wished his dad would tell him what to do. Paul, however, seemed intent on letting Scott take the lead in dealings with Elliot.

"What do you think you should do, Scott?" Paul replied.

Scott told Paul he wanted to at least try to help Elliot. If going to the hospital was a bust, he would have to let go the hope of being able to repair the situation.

Paul agreed.

So after breakfast, Scott and Paul made their way to St. Christopher's Hospital on foot.

"I have no idea what I am going to say," Scott said as they traveled up the elevator to the fourth floor. The fourth floor had been labeled _Psychiatric Ward_, and Scott had figured they would find Elliot there.

"I know you will find the right words Scott," Paul replied simply.

Scott wasn't as sure as his father seemed to be, and did his best to hope the right words would come to him when and if he came face to face with Elliot.

When the door of the elevator opened they stepped into the waiting room. In the waiting room was none other than Elliot's brother Jimmy. Scott could only mutter to himself, "Well, here I go..."

"How is Elliot?" Scott asked, and then remembered his manners and gestured to his dad, "You remember my dad, Paul."

Jimmy nodded and shook Paul's hand.

Something about Jimmy made him seem desperate to share the emotional burden of Elliot with somebody. He came off as almost relieved by Scott and Paul's presence, and immediately rattled on, "I found he hadn't taken his pills for three days. He hates those damned pills...but he has to take 'em. I tell him and tell him."

Jimmy looked intently at Scott and Paul, "He really is a good kid. He doesn't mean to cause trouble. He has always been odd...kind of different. When he was little he was into art...used to draw better at seven than high school kids. Around here that meant aliens and stuff, I guess. Loved that movie, _E.T_, and he used to look at a scene and then draw it on paper. My dad called him an artistic genius...and he was. In his first year of art school, the voices came. He told me his pictures talked to him. At first I thought it was a creative people thing...but no he meant it. The doctors said it was schizophrenia. They gave him the meds, and they helped...but he doesn't draw anymore. Sometimes I think he wants that all back and he stops taking the pills. In his room this morning I found a pile of pictures. He has been off his meds drawing up a storm."

Jimmy sat down in almost defeat, "It is so damned hard to tell him to take his medication and take his genius away. I feel like I am stealing something from him. Like I am taking his imagination away from him."

Jimmy suddenly realized he had been unburdening himself to virtual strangers and looked embarrassed, "I am sorry. You guys probably want to know about your car. My guys are working on it as we speak. After what Scott here did for Elliot last night I had them get right on it this morning."

"I didn't do much...," Scott began.

Jimmy interrupted, "You did a lot. Elliot hardly has an injury except for a mild concussion. The way Elliot describes it he was overwhelmed by the two guys...of course he has yet to tell the cops who they were. I told the cops you didn't see anything so it is all up to Elliot. Well anyway, I suspect he would have been a mess if you hadn't scared them off. I appreciate it, really I do. Especially since he was saying all that crazy stuff about you..."

"Yeah, that stuff...," Scott replied awkwardly.

Jimmy continued, "Funny thing is...he is back on the meds as calm as can be and he still holds to the fact you are an alien...weird. Doctors wonder if it is like you said, from his getting hit in the head."

"Maybe if I could talk to him...," Scott suggested.

Jimmy looked unsure, "I don't know."

"I was thinking, if he could talk to me, maybe he would see that I am not anything to be afraid of," Scott elaborated.

Jimmy appeared to be considering, and then nodded, "Maybe, if Dr. Wilson says it is okay. I figure for what you did for him he should apologize."

"I am not looking for an apology. I only want him to not be scared anymore," Scott replied quickly.

Jimmy appeared touched by Scott's concern for his brother. He patted Scott's shoulder and turned to Paul and said, "You have a good kid here, mister. Darned good kid."

Paul smiled and agreed, "Yes, I know."

Jimmy glanced up and spotted someone by a nearby nurse's station. He called out, "Dr. Wilson!" He turned to Scott and Paul and excused himself to go over to talk with Elliot's doctor.

Scott turned to his dad, "I guess this is it. If Wilson says 'no' we are done here."

"How do you feel about that?" Paul asked Scott.

Scott took a breath, "I'd feel bad for Elliot...not that my seeing him may help him. Then again if Jimmy is getting our car ready, we could be out of here in hours. We could get back on the road...but I'd still feel terrible."

Before Paul could respond, Jimmy came over, "The doc says he has no problem with your seeing Elliot as long as he doesn't get too agitated. Come on I'll take you to his room."

Scott gave Paul a look tinged with panic, and then together they followed Jimmy down the hall.

When they arrived at his room, Jimmy suggested he go in and let Elliot have a little warning.

In a moment he returned and said, "He's nervous but I think he'll be okay...go ahead..."

"I'll wait out here with Jimmy," Paul replied. Jimmy looked uncertain. It was clear he hadn't expected to wait in the hall while Scott went into Elliot's room alone. He acquiesced quickly and Scott took a deep breath and entered into Elliot's room.

Elliot was in bed under the covers. His legs bunched up as if he were trying to pull himself into a protective ball. His eyes bulged wide. He was more than nervous. Scott did his best to put himself in Elliot's shoes. He too would be petrified if he thought an alien was coming into his room...well, an alien to which he wasn't related.

"Elliot, my name is Scott Hayden. We met in the alley last night..."

"You're the blue glowing alien. Jimmy says you aren't, but I know...I know...Please don't hurt me or Jimmy," Elliot snapped and then retreated under his covers.

Scott carefully came and sat in a chair down at the foot of Elliot's bed. Something about sitting down seemed less threatening than looming over poor Elliot's bed.

In the mellowest voice Scott could muster, Scott replied, "I don't want to hurt you Elliot. In fact I stopped the guys from hurting you last night. Why would I do that if I wanted to hurt you?"

Elliot's eyes popped out from under the covers.

Scott continued, "I came here today because I don't want you to be frightened of me. Hey, I'll tell you the truth if you ask me a question. So ask away."

Elliot must have been intrigued by the prospect. His whole head then emerged from the blanket cocoon he had formed around him.

With a timid voice he began, "Are you from another planet?"

Scott was glad he got that question, "No, I was born in Wisconsin a little over eighteen years ago."

"You promised to tell the truth!" Elliot spat.

"I am. I was born in Wisconsin. I have a mom who will come here and swear to that," Scott retorted.

Elliot looked at Scott and asked, "Really?"

"Really," Scott replied.

"What about that thing in your hand...the blue glow?"

Scott stuck his hand in his pocket and took out his sphere. Elliot's head tunneled under the covers in fear.

"Hey," Scott said, "Don't be afraid. Look at it. It is just a silver marble."

Scott held it out. Elliot's curiosity must have got the better of him, for his eyes peered from under the cover to see.

"You can touch it if you want. My dad gave it to me before I was born, I guess you could say it is a family thing...heirloom."

Elliot's hand came out from under the covers, he leaned forward, and then slowly his finger came to lightly brush over the sphere. His hand then retreated under the covers.

"It didn't hurt me," Elliot said with surprise. His head then again came out from under the covers.

"Can I ask you something?" Scott asked putting the sphere back in his pocket, "I mean, why are you afraid of aliens? Isn't your favorite movie _E.T._? Wasn't he the good guy in that movie?"

Elliot thought for a second, and nodded.

"I mean if I was an alien, why would you think I would hurt you? I could be like E.T."

"Are you like E.T.?" Elliot asked.

"No, like I told you, I was born on this planet. Although I think I can identify with E.T. He just wanted to go home...I would love to have a home. We, my mom and dad, and my wife Amy and son have to travel."

"I have lived here my whole life," Elliot replied and began to relax. His legs started straightening and extending on his bed.

Scott sighed, "It must be nice."

Elliot sadly replied, "Sometimes. Everyone here knows I am not right...you know."

"Like the guys who beat you up?" Scott asked.

Elliot looked down and replied, "Yes."

"As far as I can see it they are the ones who 'aren't right,'" Scott replied with sincerity, "You have Jimmy. He is sure on your side."

Elliot smiled, "He is a good guy."

"Seems to be the best. He says you don't like to take your pills because you can't draw when you are on them, is that true?" Scott asked.

"No. I can draw...just don't feel like it. The pills make...they make my brain feel...clogged. Doesn't make sense, I know," Elliot said looking despondent.

Scott disagreed, "I think I can get what you mean. But they do help with the other things..."

Elliot smiled at Scott's trying to avoid the subject of voices.

"Yeah they help with other things."

"Are you going to keep taking the pills?" Scott asked.

Elliot turned his head toward the window in his room and sighed. Then he turned back to Scott and said, "I'm going to try. I'll keep trying for Jimmy."

"Jimmy says you haven't told him who the guys were that did this to you. Why not?" Scott asked.

"Because," Elliot started and then his voice became choked up, "What difference would it make?"

Scott responded quickly, "Because they need to stop them from doing this again..."

Elliot looked directly at Scott, "If it isn't them next time, it will be somebody else. They don't believe."

"Believe in what?" Scott asked, but then understood, "In aliens?"

"They think I am the 'alien' here in Roysville," Elliot then asked with a hint of desperation, "You said you would tell me the truth, right?"

Scott nodded, uneasy about what Elliot would ask next.

"Do you believe...do you believe in aliens?"

The question hung in the air for a moment. Scott wasn't sure what he should say to Elliot. On one hand he had a man whose mental illness had a delusion of aliens, and on the other hand he had promised the truth. Scott realized what he had to answer.

"Yes, I believe in aliens, Elliot."

Elliot smiled in relief. Scott could tell he was comforted by the fact that someone in the world who believed as he believed.

"Really?" Elliot asked seeking reassurance.

Scott nodded and said, "Really."

Scott had to ask, "Why do you believe? Is it because you live in Roysville?"

Elliot smiled and shook his head, "Naw. When I was about seven, my dad and I were camping in Northern Iowa. We saw 'em...these blue lights in the sky. My dad he says to me 'Elliot we've seen a U.F.O.' and if my dad says it is real...it is real...you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it. I feel the same way about what my dad says."

"My dad and me went to all the alien movies we could after that. The last movie we saw was _E.T_. He got a kick of the kid and I having the same name. Bought me a poster and he put it up at the shop on the wall. He loved that movie too. It was after I got sick, but he told Jimmy that it wasn't nuts to believe in aliens. My dad loved me despite my problem...he understood me."

Scott sadly asked, "Is he...?"

"Yeah, he died. Mom died back when I was in high school. Dad told me to hold on to the memory of the blue lights...he wanted me to know that just 'cause my mind works differently, doesn't mean everything about me is crazy..."

"I think I would have liked your dad," Scott replied honestly. Scott couldn't help but wonder if the blue lights Elliot saw with his dad years ago were the lights of his father's first arrival on the planet. Scott felt a strange sort of connection to Elliot. "I think he would want you to keep drawing too."

Elliot nodded.

"I hear you're good. I'd like to see some if I can before we leave town."

Elliot perked up, "Sure...They might let me out here today. Can you come by the shop?"

"Sort of have to, Jimmy's guys are fixing our car," Scott replied.

"Then I will bring some over...even if I don't get out, I'll have Jimmy show you some."

"Great..., "Scott replied and started to get up and said, "I had better be going. I am really glad you are okay."

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Elliot asked as Scott started towards the door.

"Okay," Scott responded hesitantly. He had managed to evade all the hard questions, and wondered if the next would be impossible to answer honestly.

"I never asked you how that silver marble glowed blue," Elliot replied.

"No you didn't. Do you need to know?" Scott asked.

Elliot shook his head, "No, if you are an E.T. you are probably shouldn't tell me more. You are probably trying to keep your head down...you know... to keep safe from the government. You don't want to tell too many people."

Scott chuckled, Elliot was perceptive.

"I hope I do get to see you later Elliot. It was nice to really meet you."

Elliot smiled as Scott exited the door. In a second he was face to face with an anxious Jimmy.

"Howdit go?" he asked on tenterhooks.

Scott smiled, "Fine. He is going to show me his art if he gets out today."

A huge smile of relief broke out on Jimmy's face. He patted Scott on the back and went directly into Elliot's room.

"It went well?" Paul asked.

Scott smiled in amazement, "Yeah. He is a nice guy who happens to have a problem. I like him."

As Paul and Scott exited the hospital and began their walk back to the hotel, Scott told Paul what he and Elliot had discussed.

"The alien thing is a way for him to maintain a kind of connection to his dad. What is it about aliens and fathers?" Scott asked chuckling.

Paul wrapped his arm around Scott.

"I am proud of you."

Scott laughed, "I really didn't do anything that fantastic."

"I think you did, and I suspect so does Jimmy and Elliot."

"I am glad he isn't afraid anymore," Scott said with a smile. Paul once again beamed with pride as they made their ways back to the hotel.

Back at the Hotel...

Scott was packing up his family's things. Jimmy had sent word that the station wagon was ready and that Elliot had been released from the hospital. Scott was in a good mood despite the knowledge that would be back on the road with a newborn in a mere hour.

He glanced sideways to catch Amy changing Adam and smiling back at him.

"What?"

Amy put Adam into his carrier and replied, "You are happy."

Scott chuckled "I guess I am. I feel like I have finally found myself back on the right track."

Amy bunched up her eyebrows in confusion, "Right track?"

"It means that I finally feel like myself again, after messing up in Oregon. It is like I was a train going in the wrong direction. Now I have found the right way to go...I hope."

Amy came up and wrapped her arms around him, "You are happy for other reasons too."

Scott zipped up his duffle and then embraced Amy, "I think you could say I have a lot to be happy about. We found my mom and we are now all together. Dad and Mom are only a day or two from getting married. I got a great wife and kid...and to top it off I haven't seen George Fox for half a year. Hey, maybe he's given up."

Amy smiled and then had a look of puzzlement, "Do you think he would really give up?"

Scott became serious and replied, "No. I can wish and dream, but he won't give up. Not as long as there is an alien to hunt. Now he has four."

Amy turned to glance at Adam. He sat wide eyed trying to look about the room. His little fists moving about and his lips pursing. Scott could for once read Amy's thoughts. Adam was so vulnerable. Nevertheless, one day they would have to very literally run from George Fox to protect Adam. Scott's mind wandered to all the times he and his dad had jumped fences and slept in alleyways. He also remembered hiding silently in a cave with his dad and Amy after Fox's man killed Lin. It seemed impossible to put a baby into the middle of such danger.

Amy then leaned her head on Scott's chest. Quietly, almost imperceptibly she spoke the feeling that consumed all other thoughts, "I am scared for him."

For a second he held her, and then said the only thing he could, "Today we are okay. Right now we are safe. We have to keep living in the 'here and now' like we always do. When the day comes remember we are not alone. We have a whole family now."

At that Amy smiled, albeit weakly.

Washington D.C...The Federal Security Agency...

"I got it!" Wylie announced as he came into George Fox's office. Fox was startled and jumped, which immediately put him into an ornery mood against his subordinate.

"What do you have, other than a pathological need to annoy me?" Fox groused back.

Wylie was too proud of his accomplishment to let Fox frighten him. Instead, he verbally ventured onward, "You wanted me to check out any one in the medical community who may be able to help Forrester. I traced the location of Dr. Ellen Dukow. She is now working at the University of Iowa Hospital in Iowa City, Iowa."

Fox's interest was piqued despite himself, "She was the one that treated Forrester when he had that virus. Yes, she would be a good choice. What did you learn?"

"Well the receptionist in her office said she had recently come back from a mysterious week long absence."

"Really, does this receptionist know where she went?"

Wylie smiled wide, "No, but she said Dr. Dukow began acting strange after a two women showed up at Dr. Dukow's office. One of which was very young and very pregnant."

Fox stood up from his desk at that bit of information, "That has to be Amy Parker. Does she know who the other woman might be?" Wylie could hear the excitement in Fox's voice. For once he had more to tell that would please Fox.

"Well, this Ms. Buchwald said that the two wrote a note to be passed to Dr. Dukow brought up the names of Forrester and his son. To top it off the older of the two women used the name Hayden," Wylie replied and then stood and felt pleased.

The light came on in Fox's eyes, "Jenny Hayden. They finally met up with her again. She seems enjoying betraying humanity on a regular basis. Did this Buchwald have any idea where Hayden and Parker went...not to mention Forrester and his offspring?"

Wylie had no more good news and now took on a serious countenance and replied, "No."

Fox's eyes gleamed with mischievous glee and he asked, "Is Dr. Dukow back at her office?"

Wylie nodded, "Yes."

"Book us a flight to Iowa," said George Fox with a new plan developing in his brain.

Elliot's Auto Repair...

"Here you are Paul," Jimmy said handing Paul the keys. He had brought the repaired vehicle around to the front of the repair shop.

"Thank you," Paul said taking the keys. He then handed the keys to Jenny who unlocked the back and began loading in their gear. What once had been two duffels and a camera bag was now five duffels, a camera bag, a wicker bassinet, as well as a large box of diapers.

Elliot called from inside the shop, "Scott! I have brought some of my work. Come in and I will show you."

"Go ahead Scott. We will go as soon as I pay Jimmy."

Scott made his way into the shop.

Elliot had laid our large drawing books around the office then began showing Scott his work. Pencil, charcoal, and ink had been skillfully spread on paper to create very realistic scenes and designs. Some of the pictures were of places and people around town, and others were from fantasy movies. Although Scott had believed he had high expectations of Elliot's abilities, the actually drawings were far better than he imagined.

"These are fantastic. You have to keep drawing," Scott said admiring all he saw before him.

Elliot seemed genuinely flattered.

"Jimmy said your dad thought you were an artistic genius. I totally agree."

"I have one more to show you. I did it this morning after you left," Elliot said grabbing a rolled paper from under the office desk.

He unrolled it and waited for Scott's reaction.

On the paper was a mostly black and white likeness of Scott holding his sphere. In all of Elliot's other paintings he had not included color, but in this picture the sphere glowed that familiar shade of blue. It was drawn in the perspective of Elliot's position in the alley from the night before. It was brilliantly impressive.

"Wow," Scott said. It was hard not to be blown away by the picture's realism. It was him in every way. It also began to make him feel uneasy. It made him look alien. He couldn't help wondering about how alien he had become.

"You like it then?" Elliot asked with vulnerability displayed all over his face.

Scott could be honest, "Yeah, it is amazing."

Elliot seemed satisfied.

"I would give it to you but it isn't quite done...," Elliot paused and then diverted his eyes and began rolling up the picture, "It is also, at least for me, proof that I met a real alien and that I am not crazy...not totally."

Scott coughed, "Wh..What?"

"You are some kind if alien, aren't you? A good one, but you are an alien...I can tell, but I am not afraid of you anymore."

Scott did his best to keep his countenance serene and asked, "Why would you still think that?" 

Elliot pulled over the top of his shirt and pointed to his shoulder.

"Right here is where Nick Findlay stabbed me with his little pocket knife. Yeah, I told the cops who did this to me... But, I remember the knife hurting when it went in. Then I remember you in the alley...and waking up in the hospital. I don't have a wound here anymore. It had to be you. I know you said you are from Wisconsin, but still there is something different about you," Elliot said and then looked directly at Scott.

Scott did his best not to appear as uneasy as he felt, although his body suddenly became nervously fidgety. He settled his hands by running his head through his hair. He was unable to come up with the right words and hemmed and hawed.

Elliot interrupted, "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. It is as much in my best interest as it is in yours not to say anything. Dr. Wilson would have my prescription increased before the end of the day. Just tell me I am not crazy...please."

Scott could not ignore the pleading of Elliot's face. He sighed and then nodded, "I was born in Wisconsin. I told the truth, but I am... part alien."

A smile broke out over Elliot's face as he said, "I wish my dad was still here...I've finally met the blue lights."

At that Scott smiled. He had feeling that Elliot was probably right.

"Thank you for the truth. I promise, I will keep your secret," Elliot said offering Scott his hand.

Scott shook it and replied, "You will have to. Like _E.T._ , we too have government types after us...for dissection and study. That is why we move around. My family isn't safe."

"I promise, Scott. I promise."

Something about Elliot manner made Scott feel that he would be faithful in keeping his secret. Elliot knew what it was like to feel different—alien.

The two returned outside to Jimmy and Scott's family.

Jimmy had announced that there would be no charge for the repairs right as a squad car pulled into the parking lot of _Elliot's Repair_.

Scott as well as his whole family went silent. Although Jimmy didn't notice, Elliot did. He understood the anxiety.

"What is Sheriff Hobson doing here?" Elliot asked his brother, "I told him everything at the hospital." 

Jimmy came over and patted Elliot's shoulder, "Don't get upset. He is just here to take Scott's statement before he leaves town."

There was no time to say more, Sheriff Hobson came out from his squad car and came over to the group. Even with a smile on his face, Scott was unsure if in the next few moments his family would be taken into custody. He tried to think of a way out. He glanced at his father and noticed he was thinking and looking around. No doubt Paul was thinking of a getaway plan as well.

The sheriff greeted Jimmy and Elliot, "I brought in the Findlay boy and Jack Marcello. They both denied it at first, but then after a few hours on their own they started turning on one another. It was kind of comical. Of course, I am glad that Elliot here gave up their names. Brave like your dad there, son."

The sheriff gave all appearances of being the fatherly type. Scott began to relax thinking this visit may avoid him completely.

Then putting tension back into the crowd, Jimmy pointed to Scott, "This here is the boy that stopped them."

Scott gave a pained smile as the focus turned to him. Sheriff Hobson brought a clipboard out of his car and brought it and a pen to Scott.

"Son I need you to write what you saw on this form and sign it. Just standard procedure. Jimmy says you didn't see much, but whatever you did see will help back up what Elliot already told us in his statement."

Although it was unsaid, Scott had the feeling that his statement was needed to back up Elliot due to his mental illness. He wondered if even with a confession the two who beat on poor Elliot could get out of it with good lawyers using Elliot's illness against him. It didn't seem fair. He noticed that Elliot understood that too as he looked away and walked over to where Amy and Adam were standing, withdrawing from the situation.

The whole thing made Scott feel obligated to help his new friend. So hoping his name when plugged into a computer didn't yield the same request to contact George Fox at the FSA as his father's did, Scott quickly wrote out what he saw. After signing the form he handed the clipboard and pen back to Sheriff Hobson.

"Good. That's done," Sheriff Hobson said and then looked at the group, "This here your family?"

Scott took a deep breath and decided first names only for this introduction, "Yeah, my mom and dad, Jenny and Paul. Then this is my wife Amy and my son, Adam."

Like everyone who learned Scott was married, he gave them a double take, "Started young did ya?"

Scott did his best to smile, while all the while thinking he wanted to get his family into the car and race away.

"Well, glad to see you did right by her," the Sheriff replied implying Scott and Amy had to get married because of the baby. It annoyed Scott, but at this moment he could care less what the lawman thought. He could tell neither Amy nor Paul understood the sheriff's implication. He was glad that like him, his mom stayed quiet.

The sheriff walked over and slapped Elliot on the shoulder, "Glad you're okay Elliot. I'll be seeing you later."

Sheriff Hobson then moved toward his car, "See ya Jimmy. Nice meeting you folks. By the way where you all headed?"

Jenny piped up, "Thinking of going back east to see some old friends."

Paul gave Jenny a strange glance, but stayed silent.

It was a flat out lie that went against his father's nature, so Scott was glad his mother was there to say it. They didn't want Fox to have a trail to follow.

The Sheriff appeared to take what Jenny said at face value nodded, got in his car and drove away.

"You guys better get going," Elliot said clearly trying to help them get out of town quickly. Scott shot him a grateful smile.

Paul turned to Jimmy, "I think I need to pay for your work on our vehicle."

Jimmy walked over to Elliot and put his arm around him, "For what your boy did for my brother-and I'm not only talking about stopping the beating. He seems different this afternoon. More hopeful like when my dad was still with us. No charge. I wish I could do more for you."

Elliot smiled at his brother.

"Then we thank you," Paul said reaching over to shake Jimmy's hand.

Amy and Jenny got in the car, followed by Paul. Scott took one more moment to say goodbye to Elliot. Jimmy thanked Scott again and went into the office.

"I will keep my promise." Elliot said earnestly to Scott.

Scott knew he would, "We aliens have to stick together."

Elliot laughed at the analogy and nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye," Elliot said as Scott got into the car.

"Bye...and keep drawing. I want to see your work in a gallery or book or something one day."

Elliot grinned and waved as the car's engine started up and Paul began driving away. Elliot grinned wider as he noticed they were headed west.

In a few minutes they passed the "You are now leaving Roysville" sign at the edge of town. A green alien was on it waving goodbye.

Scott reflected as Paul drove onward, "I am glad to be leaving, although I am happy I met Elliot. He made me realize that you don't have to be an alien to feel like one. People all around us feel different—alien. Makes me appreciate not being alone."

"Me too," Amy said grasping his hand.

Jenny turned slightly in the front passenger seat and smiled, "You told him what you are didn't you?"

Scott couldn't deny it, "Yeah...he knew. I couldn't let him think he'd hallucinated or something. What I am-what we are- is the truth. But he promised not to tell, and I believe him."

Jenny continued to smile, "I am proud of you Scott. You didn't want him to feel alone either."

Scott was uncomfortable with the praise, Jenny could tell so she switched the topic of the conversation.

"So, Paul Forrester, how many miles to Las Vegas? You did promise to marry me."

Las Vegas...

It was only a few days later that Scott stood next to Paul in the front of the same yellow chapel where he'd been married a year earlier.

Amy, matron of honor, stood on the other side holding Adam in her arms. When Reverend Billy Bob hit the button for the intercom music, Jenny dressed all in blue started to walk towards them. As Jenny began down the aisle, Scott's eyes turned to look at his dad. His father had once been confused by the ideas of "stag nights" and men losing their freedom when they were married. Paul had held to his stated belief that a when a man married the woman he loved he found true freedom. It was this freedom Scott saw in his dad's eyes. It was if someone had thrown open prison doors and shown a convict paradise. Paul's face nearly glowed. Scott chucked under his breath, his dad was so goofy in love. At the same time, he admired his dad and his definition of love and freedom. He also loved the fact that his parents were finally together for keeps.

The good Reverend Billy Bob had no idea the deep significance of every vow spoken in his gaudy little chapel. The promises signified much more for Paul than the average groom. His vows meant surrender of his home world, safety, and maybe even his life all for the love of this one woman. But for Paul, the love he felt for Jenny made the sacrifice almost insignificant.

For Jenny, her heart accepted what her human mind still had trouble reasoning. She spoke her vows to a man from another world. She loved an alien and that alien loved her right back. Yet she loved him so much she silenced her human doubts. She held on to Paul's hands and spoke her vows from an accepting heart.

When they were pronounced husband and wife, Scott thought his face would break from smiling. Paul had given Scott his camera and he did his best to capture the moment. Scott felt they had chalked up another victory over George Fox. They were forever a family...human...alien...they were tied together always and no matter what.

**On the Road to Idaho...**

There was no time for a reception or real honeymoon, for as soon as they were done at the chapel, they changed clothes and were back on the road. For dinner, Jenny had insisted they stop at a diner. Not just any diner, but only one that served Dutch apple pie. It took three stops before they found a diner with that particular pie on the menu. When they did find it, Jenny declared it better than wedding cake.

They stopped for the night at a Motel called the _Mountain Rest_. Scott watched his now married parents go off to their room together. Scott observed how happy they were and smiled. It all was so incredibly normal, or at least closer to normal than they had ever been.

"They are happy. It is a good thing," Amy said noticing Scott gaze. She held a sleeping Adam in her arms but leaned he head against Scott's shoulder.

Scott softly chuckled, "Yeah. It is pretty great." Scott picked up their bags and they went to their room. Scott went to sleep and thought that tonight everything was right in the world...maybe even in the entire universe.

Iowa City, Iowa...The University of Iowa Hospital...

Dr. Ellen Dukow was exhausted. After coming off a seven hour long surgery the last think she wanted to see was a federal agent in her office. What made it even worse was the federal agent in question was one George Fox.

Although startled, she covered her quickening pulse, with well-fortified disdain.

"Agent Fox, what is it now...is one of my patients a werewolf?" Ellen said plopping down in her office chair and doing her best to feign disinterest. In her head she was panicked. Fox was clearly on the trail to Paul and his family.

Fox gave an amused chuckle with a twist of contempt, "No my good doctor, you know exactly why I am here...and what I need from you is the location of my alien."

"If you haven't noticed I have moved a long way from my former hospital. Why would I see Paul Forrester here?"

Fox sighed and then gave a knowing smile, "Please tell me we are not going to play games. I have every reason to believe you have been in contact with Paul Forrester, Scott Hayden, Amy Parker, and Jenny Hayden...and no doubt delivered a hybrid specimen at the end of last month."

Ellen wracked her brain trying to figure out how Fox could have figured it all out. Where had they gone wrong? She hoped that the family had moved on from the farm in Carter, and decided as soon as she could she was going to have to warn them. Externally she groaned in disgust, "I am assuming by hybrid specimen you mean a baby. I am not an obstetrician, Agent Fox. I am not in the habit of delivering babies. Whatever gave you the idea that I had?"

Fox sat down. His face became serious and he replied, "Let's just say I know approximately when this specimen was to be born. I know that two women, one a pregnant girl of 19, came to see you in late September. I also know they gave the names of Paul Forrester and Scott Hayden to contact you. I know that you took a week leave at the end of September...obviously to deliver the hybrid. We both know you have helped Forrester before...So I will ask you again, where is my alien?"

Ellen stood up from her chair and replied, "As I told you already, I do not know! "

"Well then, where were you at the end of September?" Fox said rising from his seat.

"Is this an interrogation? Unless you intend to charge me with something, I am done talking. I have answered your question. Goodbye Agent Fox." Ellen said as she began to leave. Fox stepped in between her and the door.

"Do I need to call security?" asked the angered doctor.

"Doesn't it bother you in the least to be aiding in the future destruction of humanity? To be participating in the propagation of an alien race?" Fox said, his raging obsession crackling in his inflection.

Ellen stared at him without expression and replied, "Are you through? I am tired and I want to leave."

"Dr. Dukow. I know that you used a hospital van. Did you know that mileage is registered before you leave and then when you return...so my agents have a good idea the radius of where to look for Forrester. At some point, someone saw you...you used your credit card...signed your name...you left a trail. Trust me I have been doing this for nineteen years. I will find their hideout and I will find them," spoke Fox with venom. He then moved and let her pass.

On the way to her car, Ellen was scared. She decided Fox may have her phone tapped, and it did not take too long to see she was being followed. She had no idea when or how she could call the farmhouse to warn Paul to run.

She quickly deduced most of the information Fox shared must have come from her receptionist. She was the only person that Jenny and Amy gave the names of Paul and Scott. She made up her mind to see about having the woman fired. The van information must have been threatened out of Dr. Fulton. He was going to owe her an even bigger favor now that he had spilled the beans. Of course most people panic when they see a federal badge. They have no idea it is being flashed by an obsessed egomaniacal madman.

She had an idea. Taking out money from her purse, she went inside the first supermarket she found. Quickly she went inside and asked a stock clerk to do her a favor. Ellen was a beautiful woman, and it didn't take the pimply faced teenage boy much time to agree to help. He was given $50 to call a number and say: _Paul,_ _Dr. Dukow wants you to know Fox is coming._

Ellen pretended to shop as she watched the kid make the call from a store phone in the meat department. She noticed agents had made their way in the store to watch her, so she did her best to be disinterested. When he finished his call she went to the meat counter and, as she asked for some ground round, he told her what had happened on the phone.

"The guy on the other end said that Jenny and the guy named Paul had left already. He said his name was Bill and he now rented the place. Does that help lady?"

Ellen smiled in relief, "Yes thank you...and if anyone asks you just helped me with the ground round...right?'

The kid smiled and nodded, flattered that she had chosen him. He then got her a pound of ground round. Ellen moved to the front of the store, paid, and left. She watched the headlights behind her follow her all the way home. At least she knew that even if they figured out Carter, Fox would still be disappointed. She smiled at the thought.

Paul and Scott waited with Adam at a diner in southern Idaho as Amy and Jenny used the restroom. It gave Scott a chance to ask his dad the question he had wanted to ask all day.

"Do you feel different being married?"

Paul glanced across the table to Scott with a look of concern, "Am I supposed to?" It was clear Paul was worried he wasn't doing "marriage" right.

Scott laughed, "I guess you don't have to feel different as long as you are happy."

Paul smiled with satisfaction, "I am happy."

Suddenly Scott got a mischievous grin on his face, "You know Dad... I have always wanted a brother or a sister."

_The End_


End file.
